The present invention disclosed herein relates to a network, and more particularly, to operating methods of a sensor node and a data sink, and a sensor network.
A sensor network is comprised of a plurality of sensor nodes and a data sink. Each of the plurality of sensor nodes includes at least one sensor. Each sensor node performs sensing according to pre-programmed codes, and then transmits sensing results to the data sink. The data sink processes the sensing results collected from the sensor nodes.
The data sink operates an application which processes the sensing results collected from the sensor nodes. The data sink can extract necessary information from the collected sensing results by operating the application.
When types of necessary information become different, the application operated in the data sink may be changed. If the application operated in the data sink is changed, sensing results which the application needs may also be changed. When adjusting the sensing results collected from sensor nodes, the codes programmed into the sensor nodes should be modified.